Gabriel's Games
by FutureAuthor45
Summary: A collection of short fics, where Gabriel causes trouble for Sam and Dean. (Sorry for horrible summary) Please R&R! : )
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Haunted House**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Warnings: One obscenity cut off before it's finished.**

 **Please R &R! : ) **

Dean slammed the car door behind him as he walked around to the back of Baby. He popped the trunk open, and grabbed a bunch of different weapons.

"Here." He said, as he passed a gun filled with silver bullets to his brother, Sam.

"So this is the place?" Sam asked, while taking the gun from his brother's hand.

"That's what the message said on my phone." Dean said, trying to remember if he had heard it right.

A couple days earlier, the Winchesters had gotten an anonymous tip that there had been strange sightings at a house in Wisconsin. After Sam did a little research, they saw that a family had been murdered there years ago.

So, that's where they were now.

"Are you sure? Cause it sure doesn't look like it would be haunted." Sam questioned, looking at the two story house with a blue exterior and white trim.

"We've seen more normal looking houses then this, and they've been haunted." He shrugged. "I guess we're gonna find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Besides the previous owner's weird troll doll collection, nothing seemed strange or supernatural about the house.

"Maybe we got the wrong address?" Sam suggested, as he pointed a flashlight around a closet.

Almost as soon as he said it, the lights began to flicker.

"Unless that was you doing that, I'm pretty sure we have the right house." Dean replied sarcastically.

The shutters on the windows suddenly slammed closed, and a loud scream echoed through the building.

"Defiantly not me." Sam confirmed.

Dean rolled his eyes, and walked into the dining room. He had his gun out, while Sam continued to shine his flashlight around the room.

"These people sure liked candy." Sam said, noticing candy wrappers everywhere.

Before Dean responded with something sarcastic, the same scream as earlier pierced the air again. The dishes that were held in a wooden cabin suddenly shattered, causing the Winchesters to flinch in surprise.

"Son of a-" Dean started to yell before the lights began to flicker even more violently than before.

They both heard the sound of something small walking, before seeing the collection of troll dolls walking towards them.

"What the?" Dean said, looking at Sam in utter confusion.

They both tried to back away from the small army, before everything stopped. The dolls, the lights, and the screaming stopped for the brothers to hear laughter. A certain archangel suddenly appeared, laughing his head off from the events that had just happened.

"Gabriel?" The brothers said in unison.

"Guilty." He smirked.

"We thought you were dead." Sam said shaking his head.

"Oh please. You can't kill me that easily."

"Wanna bet?" Dean said angrily.

"Look, geniuses. I'm just trying to show you how to have fun once in a while, alright?"

Sam sighed, "He does have a point."

"Well thanks for your life lesson, but you have five seconds to get your feathered butt out of here before I start shooting." Dean said, still angry that he got pranked by the trickster. Then again, it was better than the time he trapped them in tv land.

"Good luck catching me." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows, before disappearing to who knows where.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of him." Sam said.

Dean just shook his head, "Who knows what he'll get us into next."

 **If you have any ideas for what Gabriel could get them into, please let me know in the comments. I really need ideas! Thanks! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Pie**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN. Also, there's probably hundreds of fanfics like this, but I promise this is my original idea. If another author has one like it, I did not steal their idea.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Please R &R! : )**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, slamming the fridge in the bunker closed.

"What?" Sam asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"We're out of pie!" Dean whined.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Then why don't you just go out and get some?"

"Fine." He huffed, before going to find the keys to Baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided to try a small grocery store a couple miles out from the bunker, only to find they were all out of pie. After a frustrated groan from Dean, they decided to try a gas station a little ways from the store. But just like the grocery, they too were all out of the dessert.

"How can two grocery stores and three gas stations be out of pie?" Dean asked in frustration after they had been looking for almost an hour for any kind of pie.

"Maybe everyone else had the urge to eat pie as well." Sam shrugged, driving Baby to the nearest diner.

"Right, because that's logical."

"When have you ever cared about logic?" Sam questioned. "Besides, what else could it be? A pie eating demon?"

"Very funny, Sam." Dean said rolling his eyes. "This diner better have some, or else."

"Or else what?" Sam chuckled. "Are you gonna scream like a little girl who didn't get a pony for Christmas?"

"Don't try me." Dean warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided to take the corner booth, which looked as though it would fall apart at any minute, taking the old diner down with it.

"What can I get you boys?" The waitress asked them flatly.

"Do you have any pie?" Dean blurted out, not even bothering to ask politely.

"Sorry, hon'." she shook her head. "A man just walked out of here with the last piece."

"Oh that's oka-" Sam started to say before being interrupted by Dean.

"How long ago was that?"

"About two minutes before you guys walked in, I think." she shrugged.

Dean jumped up from his seat and ran outside, leaving Sam to apologize to the poor waitress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, wait a second!" Dean yelled across the parking lot after he spotted the man.

He jogged over to the guy who had his back turned, getting ready to get into his car.

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird. But-" Dean started.

The man turned around smirking.

"Let me guess, you want my pie?"

Dean froze in surprise over who the mystery person was.

"Gabriel?" He asked in confusion, before getting angry. "You did this? You were the one who made sure I didn't get any pie?"

Gabriel simply shrugged, "Hey, I need my sugar too. I'm a trickster if you remember."

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam yelled, making his way towards them from the diner entrance.

"Welp, this is my cue to leave." The archangel smirked before disappearing, taking the pie with him.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, finally meeting up with his brother.

"It was Gabriel." Dean muttered angrily.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't let him get to you, Dean. We'll find some somewhere."

Dean uttered a few colorful words before they headed back towards the bunker, defeated by a trickster and still without pie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Valentine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN**

 **Rating: K+ Destiel implied**

 **Please R &R! : )**

 **NightReader22-I'll defiantly try doing that! Thanks for the idea! : ) This week/weekend I'll be doing Valentine related chapters, and then it'll just be whatever's requested or that I think of lol**

"Uh, Dean?" Sam said, walking into the motel the brothers were staying at.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dean asked, turning the motel's tv off.

"You, uh, got something." Sam walked over, and handed a card to his brother.

Dean's eyes scanned the card, before he scrunched his face in confusion.

"Is this-?" He started.

"It's a valentine, Dean." The younger brother confirmed.

"Who sent this? And how did we even get it?" Dean asked shaking his head. "I don't think motels are supposed to get mail."

"It was just laying by the door."

"Well then who do you think it's from?"

"I think you know who by the way it was written." Sam had to hold in a smirk.

"You don't think..."

Sam had to try even harder not to laugh, because the way the Valentine was written was the exact same way their angel friend Castiel spoke.

"It seems like it." Sam finally let out a chuckle. "Who else talks like that?"

"Please, he probably doesn't even know what a valentine is." Dean said, looking a little grossed out by the idea.

"Maybe he's just trying be nice. Trying to be more human." Sam suggested.

"Yeah well, whatever." The eldest brother shrugged, before turning the tv back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've got another one." Sam said tossing the fifteenth Valentine his brother had gotten in the past two weeks.

"Okay, now this is getting annoying." Dean huffed in frustration after reading the content of the card.

After two weeks, Dean had still been getting Valentine cards from an anonymous person. They had changed motels a couple times thinking it was just a kid playing a prank, but they were starting to realize someone was specifically targeting Dean.

"Maybe you should just try asking Cas if it's him." Sam said, still believing it was Castiel that was leaving the cards.

"Ask me what?" The angel asked, after suddenly appearing in the Winchester's recent motel room.

Sam and Dean shared a glance with each other.

"Have you-" Dean started awkwardly. "Have you been leaving me Valentine's in front of the motel doors?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion, "What is a valentine?"

"See I told you!" Dean turned and looked at Sam.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cas asked, interrupting Dean's gloating.

"No you didn't Cas, but someone has been sending Dean cards expressing their feelings for him." Sam said.

"And you think I would send something like that to Dean?" Cas looked at the both of them.

The Winchesters suddenly looked embarrassed over their assumptions. I mean, why would they assume Cas had feelings for Dean? Well, Sam could see why, but that was beside the point.

"Look, whoever sent it defiantly made sure it sounded like you." Dean said, trying to avoid Cas's question.

"You're darn right I did." A voice came from behind Team Free Will.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked in confusion. "How are you-"

"Still alive?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's a long drawn out story."

Sam shook his head,"Wait. So you've been sending Dean the Valentine's Day cards?"

"No crap, Sherlock Holmes." Gabriel rolled his eyes, before a smirk formed on his lips. "I decided I'd have a little fun with my big brother on this wonderful holiday."

"Why couldn't of you just died?" Dean groaned.

"Cause where's the fun in that?"

The Winchesters and Castiel gave him an aggravated glare.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." He dramatically sighed.

"Good." The rest of them said in unison.

He rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

"When is Valentine's Day anyway?" Sam asked after Gabriel had gone who knows where.

"I believe the strange holiday will be in three days." Cas said.

"I wonder how much trouble that stupid archangel will get us into before then." Dean grumbled. "Who knows, maybe he'll stick us in a chocolate factory and pull an 'I Love Lucy' on us."

If only Dean knew the crazy antics the trickster had planned for three of them before and after Valentine's Day.

 **If you have any ideas of what Gabriel could get the boys and Cas into, please let me know in the comments. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Dog**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Please R &R! : ) **

"Dean, look out!" Sam yelled, causing Dean to slam on Baby's brakes.

The car screeched to a sudden stop.

"What? What's wrong?!" Dean asked, looking around for a demon or monster.

"Look." Sam pointed straight outside their window.

Standing in the middle of the road the boys were driving down, was a goldenish brown colored dog.

"What the?" Dean muttered as he stepped outside of Baby.

Sam followed him, and they cautiously walked over to the dog.

"What's he doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked, looking around for where he could have come from.

The Winchesters had been on their way towards Tennessee, after a couple of mysterious murders had come up. They decided to take some backroads on their way there, but they certainly weren't expecting a dog to be standing in the middle of the road.

"Maybe he got lost?" Dean suggested as he bent down to see if the mutt was wearing any sort of collar. "Looks like he doesn't have an owner."

"Should would we take him to a kennel or something?" Sam suggested. "The police station?"

"He's not a criminal, Sam." Dean replied sarcastically. "The worst thing this little guy's done is probably steal a burger from some dude's grill.

Sam chuckled, "Why don't we take him to the motel with us? Until we can find his owner, anyway."

"I guess, but how are we gonna get him there?"

"The car of course." Sam said, as he gently pet the dog.

"Oh no, no, no." Dean quickly replied. "I'm not getting dog hair all over Baby."

"You're not that hairy, are you?" The youngest Winchester asked the dog in a goofy voice.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine. But just this one time."

Sam smiled in victory, and they led the dog towards the car. He obeyed nicely, and didn't seem to be bothered by the brothers.

"I'm gonna call him Sparky." Sam said happily.

"What are you, five?" Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, we never got to get a dog when we were little. Why not live out are childhood fantasy now?"

"Fine." Dean huffed. "I just hope 'Sparky' is house trained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been close to a week since the Winchester brothers found Sparky. They still hadn't found the owner, even after hanging up a couple signs about the lost dog.

"Man, who knew dog food was so expensive?" Dean complained as he set down the fifth bag of food he had gotten for Sparky that week on the motel table.

"I wonder why no one's come looking for him." Sam said.

"Please, like you want to find the owner." Dean chuckled. "You love that little guy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Exactly, Dean. What's wrong with that?" A certain archangel's voice asked.

Standing in the doorway was Gabriel, with a lollipop in hand.

"Oh no, don't tell me this dog's cursed or something." Dean groaned.

"No, don't worry. He's not cursed." Gabriel genuinely smiled. "I know I usually play pranks on you guys, but this time I wanted you guys to take a break, and finally enjoy yourselves for once. Like Sammy boy here said, you guys never had the chance to get a dog."

Sam looked at him suspiciously, "So you're telling us that you were actually being nice for once?"

"Oh please, I can be nice when I want to."

"Well at least we won't have to buy this stupid dog food anymore." Dean said in relief.

"Yeah, I guess not." Sam said frowning.

"Now don't get all sad, I'll make sure Sparky finds a nice home." The archangel said reassuringly. "I hear there's this little girl a couple miles away from here that wants a dog for her birthday."

Sam smiled again, and gave the dog one last pat on the head. Sparky wagged his tail in delight, and then made his way over to Gabriel.

"Don't think I'm gonna be this nice next time." He said before snapping his fingers, and disappearing with Sparky.

"You alright, Sam?" Dean asked his younger brother.

Sam nodded, "I'm fine. I just hope since Gabriel didn't something bad this time, that next time isn't ten times worse."

"You got a good point there, Sammy." Dean agreed.

Because if the Winchesters knew anything, it was that Gabriel wasn't going to let them off the hook so easily next time.

 **If you have any ideas on what Gabriel could get the brothers into next, please tell me in the comments! Thanks! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Forget Me Not**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Please R &R! : ) **

**For everyone that has suggested ideas, thank you so much! Getting ideas makes it a lot easier to continue this series. This chapter is inspired by deadone1013's idea. Thanks for the idea, and thank you again for reading!**

Dean groggily woke up, after being knocked out by something heavy.

"Son of a-" he groaned as he tried his best to get up.

As he stood up, the sound of a gun cocking filled the room. He quickly looked up to see Sam pointing a gun filled with silver bullets at him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Sam?" He asked, a little worried of what his brother's reasoning was.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing." His brother responded, gripping the gun even tighter. "Who are you?"

Dean looked at him confusion, "I'm your brother, Dean."

"I don't have a brother."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Was his brother drunk?

"Sammy, you feeling okay?"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, pushing Dean back on to the floor. "How did you get in here?"

"Sam, we practically live here! I practically live here!" He yelled back, still in utter confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

His brother scoffed, "So what are you? Some sort of demon?"

"Demon?" He said. "Sam, I told you. I'm your brother!"

Sam shook his head, but kept a tight grip on the gun, "I never had a brother."

Dean paused as the realization finally settled in. Sam had completely forgotten about him.

"Here, I'll prove it to you." The oldest brother reassured. "There should be a piece of left over pie in the fridge. I ate some, while we both researched about Wiccans."

"I looked in that fridge this morning, and there was no pie." Sam replied. "And yes, I did research, but you weren't there because I've never met you."

"Sammy, what happened to you?" Dean asked, finally thinking the worst.

"I said don't call me that!" Sam yelled again, before pulling out a flask from his coat pocket.

He quickly opened it, and splashed a good amount of Holy Water on his brother's face. Dean simply wiped it away, and looked genuinely hurt.

"Cas, you need to get your feathery butt down here!" Dean called out to the angel.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Sam nearly dropped the gun in surprise at the sudden appearance of Cas.

"Are you two working with each other?" Sam questioned, now pointing the gun at the both of them.

"He doesn't remember me for some reason." Dean shook his head. "And any evidence of me being here is gone."

Cas looked at Sam intently, "He's not under any curse, or spell."

Sam started to slowly back up, "Don't come close to me."

Dean felt sick over the fact that his own brother couldn't remember him. It was like someone was ripping the heart out of him. The one person he still had was now taken away from him.

"So, have you learned you lesson?" A certain voice said.

Sam quickly pointed the gun at Gabriel, who simply rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Sam suddenly froze in place, and the archangel smirked.

"You did this?" Dean clenched his fist.

"I had to Dean-o." Gabriel shrugged.

"You did this?!" Dean yelled this time.

"Yeah, I was trying to teach you a helpful life lesson." The archangel started. "You and Sam have spent your whole lives protecting each other, but you've also lost each other as well. Still, you always seem to find each other one way or another. But have you ever thought what it would be like if on one of your trips he gets cursed and forgets that you even exist? Or what if you lose each other permanently?"

Dean had nothing to say, because as much as hated to admit it, Gabriel had a point.

"Change him back." was all Dean could mutter.

Gabriel nodded, snapped his fingers, and disappeared. Sam unfroze, and shook his head in confusion.

"Dean? Cas?" He said, looking at them.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean half smiled, walked over, and hugged his brother.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, wondering why his brother was acting so weird.

"It was Gabriel." Castiel stated.

The youngest Winchester looked at the two of them in a panic.

"What did he do?"

Dean frowned, "He was just giving me a wake up call."

The three of them were left in silence over the events of the day. It did worry Dean though that Gabriel was able to do something that horrible, and that the archangel had made a good point.

 **I know I usually make these funny, but I wanted this one to show the darker side of Gabriel. Don't worry though, the next one's will be funny. If you have any ideas on what Gabriel could get the brothers into, please tell me in the comments! Thanks! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Switch Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Please R &R! : ) **

Dean woke up just like any other morning at the bunker. He got up and trudged to the bathroom like normal. He splashed sink water onto his face, hoping it would help him wake up faster. Grabbing a towel, he wiped his face before looking at himself in the mirror.

"What the..." He muttered, having to do a double take of the image in the mirror.

Instead of seeing his normal self, it was his brother Sam that he saw instead.

He blinked a couple times, and tried rubbing his eyes, thinking he was still asleep.

"Uh, Dean." He heard his younger brother call out from the other bedroom. "You might want to come see this."

Dean slowly backed away from the mirror, and made his way towards where Sam slept in the bunker. He walked through the doorway, to see himself sitting on Sam's bed. The youngest Winchester's eyes widened, as he saw himself standing in the room.

"How are you-" he started.

"I don't know." Dean replied shaking his head. "All I know is, I woke up, went to the bathroom, and saw you looking back at me."

"Wait." Sam said looking confused. "So I'm you, and you're me?"

"It looks like it."

"But how did we get this way?"

Dean looked at him in annoyance, "Who else would do this?"

Sam knew instantly who would trap him in his brother's body.

"Do you really not know who would do this?"

"Of course." Dean huffed. "Gabriel."

"So how do we fix it?"

"Cas!" Dean yelled for their angel friend.

"What is it?" Cas asked, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Your idiot brother switched mine and Sam's bodies!"

Cas looked at them both in confusion, not exactly sure what Dean had meant.

Sam noticed his confusion, "Look, can you just change us back?"

The angel shook his head, "I suppose so, but why would Gabriel do this?"

"I did this because it's both funny, and it teaches you a lesson." The archangel said, appearing in the bunker.

"Tell me why we haven't killed you yet?" Dean angrily glared at Gabriel.

"Who would want to kill me?" he gave a cheesy smile. "I'm lovable."

Dean, Sam, and Castiel gave him an annoyed look.

"Alright, alright. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'You never really know a man until you walk a mile in his shoes'?"

The brothers shared a glance with each other before Dean nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just think it would be a fun experience to watch you two try and hunt down a monster when your both in the wrong body." Gabriel said. "But don't worry, I'll change you back after today."

And with that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"I guess the only way out of this is by playing Gabriel's game." Sam finally said after a minute of silence.

Dean grimaced, "You're right, we'll just have to play his stupid game."

Both of brothers still didn't know how they were going to manage being in the opposite siblings body. Still, they knew the only way out of this was to go along with it.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
